Lloyd's Love Story
by I-heart-Kai
Summary: This is a story about how Lloyd Garmadon finds his true love, his childhood friend had become the master of the serpentine, and upon turning good chose someone else. Will Lloyd find another in which their love will be unbreakable? I'm not that good at summaries sorry, Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Before the defeat of the Overlord Lloyd had been turned older, Jay and Nya had just finished there second date when Jay walked into Lloyd's room. Hey Lloyd! Whats up? Lloyd sighed, you and Nya together just reminded me of a girl i used to know, she was the sweetest and she was alot like me, and, i really liked her. But, one day she just dissappeared and no one knows where she went. Just promise me you won't tell anyone! Don't worry, i won't. Said Jay. At that moment two red eyes peered out of the cave that was right next to the bounty along with a voice that said, it is time, bring me the girl! And the tomorrow's tea. Said Scales to the other serpentine. Drink it! He said hypnotizing Kailee with his red spinning eyes, suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and she too, was the same age as Lloyd. Now child, your job is to trick Lloyd into giving you all his power. Why me? Kailee shouted Because he lovesss you. If you don't we shall kill you! Once you have all the power we shall use you for our plan. Then you may be free Fine! I'll do it! She said as the serpentine let her go and she ran out of the cave. After walking for about 5 minutes in the hot desert sand, she finally found the bounty and knocked silently. Lloyd opened the door an stared at her in shock, hello Lloyd. said Kailee sofly lowering her head blushing. Kailee?! Your, older! Why are you here? Asked Lloyd, still shocked by her appearance at his door. I, just thought i'd stop by, you know, just cause. Said Kailee quietly, like she always did. Lloyd? She asked, could you meet me at torchfire mountain tomorrow at six? Sure, said Lloyd, i could do that. Ok then! It's settled! Said Kailee, but Lloyd could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong. I mean, she would never lie to me! Would she? Lloyd couldn't stop thinking about it. Hey Lloyd! Who was at the door? It sure took you a long time! Said Cole, you missed my best dinner ever! Great! said Lloyd, not being able to taste your food actually made me happy for a few moments! Everyone laughed, everyone except Cole of course. Hey, guys? I sorta have to be somewhere at 6:00 tomorrow. Where? Asked Jay, you have training to do! Well, just this once i kinda have to be somewhere, is that ok? Yes, i do believe it will be ok, for this one time. Said Zane. Oh, ok, well, goodnight everyone! Said Lloyd pretending to yawn and quickly heading to his room, but Lloyd! All four ninja's said at once, it's only 6:00! Yeah yeah who cares i'm tired said Lloyd continually yawning. This is weird, don't you think Cole? Said Kai, he usually stays up till 11:00 at night, Yes, said Zane, what do you think Jay? Um, well, i think i should go sleep, like Lloyd! Hehe! Said Jay slipping out of the room. The next day at 6:00 Lloyd snuck out to torchfire mountain, where he found Kailee. Hello Lloyd, said Kailee, i have to leave soon so i just wanted to tell you, i love you! She said hugging Lloyd, then holding both of his hands she slowly leaned forward. Lloyd smiled shyly, suddenly, the next thing he knew, he was leaning in, and the little talk turned into a kiss. Lloyd suddenly felt all his power drain away. Lloyd? Asked Kailee, there's something you need to know. What? Lloyd asked. I have been working for scales all along and the only way i could get free from theyre grasp was to take away your power. I-i'm so sorry b-but i... No! Lloyd yelled, i can't believe i trusted you! I thought you were the same sweet person you were when we were kids! I have to go. Said Lloyd flipping on his ninja mask and running away to the bounty. No please Lloyd no! But Lloyd didn't stop. Kailee slowly walked away, she didn't love Lloyd anymore, she loved evil, why had she always been so nice? Scales! I have done what you asked, you are my master. Well, I guessss it would be ok, it isss night now, we must ressst. He said falling to the ground asleep. All the other serpentine were also sleeping. Now, Is my chance. Said Kailee with an evil grin on her face, she took the Hypnobrai staff and gave scales a violent blow. All of the other serpentine woke up and stared in horror. Kailee stood up and with an evil grin still on her face, said, I am your master now! All the other serpentine bowed to her as she said, the first thing you must do is, bring all the ninja to me! They must be gone! Especially Lloyd. Yessss masster. The serpentine replied in unison. Now go! Said Kailee.


	2. Chapter 2

**It takes me a while to update because i want these chapters to be my best! Please review! Sorry my chapters are so short!**

**chapter 2**

How could i even trust her! Lloyd thought, she never liked me! It proves because she would rather do the job for Scales then make sure i stay the green ninja! All these thoughts just made Lloyd more upset. So upset he started running as fast as he could thinking about Kailee, and crashed through the bounty wall right next to the door. Seriously Lloyd?! Shouted Kai, You couldn't take the door when it was right next to you?! Chillax Kai! Said Cole, your always getting mad at every tiny detail! Well your always telling Kai to "chillax" when it's his problem! Jay shouted back. Stop! Now! Nya shouted to everyone, can't you see that Lloyd's upset!? Lloyd, please go to your room, said Sensei, i must have a talk with the others. Lloyd kicked Kai's leg hoping no one would see and ran to his room as fast as he could. Lloyd! He could hear Kai yelling while jumping up and down, Nya decided to go talk to Lloyd, but suddenly the serpentine alarm went off, there's serpentine surrounding the bounty! Nya shouted, we couldn't detect them soon enough because they traveled underground! All the ninja's went outside to find that they really were surrounded by serpentine, rows and rows of them all around the bounty, what do we d... Lloyd asked but before he could finish he glanced and saw Kailee at the head of them, somehow, she seemed different, she didn't seem sweet at all! But Lloyd couldn't tell why. After about an hour the serpentine were defeated and the ones who were still alive ran back to their cave. How could you fail! Shouted Kailee at the serpentine, there were thousands of you! You must kidnap Lloyd tonight! Yesss massster. The serpentine replied. They had no choice but to follow her because Scales was dead. Late at night all the other ninja were asleep, except Lloyd, he lay in his own room wondering about how he had seen Kailee with the serpentine, just then he heard his window open and one of the hypnobrai hypnotized him, in just seconds, he fell asleep. He woke up to find himself in a cage hanging by chains above the ground, the same cage the ninja's were in when the younger Lloyd tried to save them. He looked down and saw millions of serpentine staring at him, he isss awake! One of them said, we mussst bring him to her at once! Suddenly the cage lowered and the door opened, two serpentine grabbed Lloyd by his arms and brought him to a large room full of pictures of great serpentine leaders, there was a large throne and sitting in it, a black figure, it stood up and started walking toward the light, it was Kailee, Hello Lloyd. She said with an evil grin on her face. This was not Lloyd's friend, this, was the leader of the Hypnobrai.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen?! I nobody knows, not even me actually, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Welcome Lloyd. Said Kailee evilly. Why Kailee? Said Lloyd looking down. It's your fault isn't it?! Shouted Kailee, if it hadn't been for you i never would have felt evil! Take him away! Somehow deep inside, she still did love Lloyd. The next day, she asked the serpentine to bring Lloyd in, what do you want! Shouted Lloyd. I want you to bring the ninja in or else! So Lloyd ran home and tricked the ninja into coming with him, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the serpentine. The ninja were soon locked up and Lloyd was set free. Over the next few months many girls tried to get Lloyd's attention. One day he got a note to come visit the ninja, and so he went. Kai Jay Cole Zane Sensei! I've missed you so much! We've missed you too, Lloyd. I didn't mean to, i didn't want to! Said Lloyd worried that their friendship was over, really! We forgive you Lloyd. Lloyd! Said Kailee, I have decided to let these ninja go, on one condition. What? I'll do anything! Kailee smiled and said, i, want you to rule the serpentine with me.  
**Super super sorry it's so short! Next one will be a whole lot longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to fit as many chapters into this as i can but there might only be a few more, sorry it takes me so long to update!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kailee, we haven't gone on a date yet, and I don't want to be in love with you until you turn good again. I have to go, now if you don't mind, I'm going to set the ninja free." Said Lloyd striking her with his powers.

Kailee woke up on the floor dizzy, she no longer felt any evil, it felt good. She wrote a note to Lloyd and snuck out of the cave.

"I wonder if Lloyd loves me" said Kailee to herself, "he probably hates me for everything, I used to be so sweet and then what happened? I turned evil!" Kailee started crying, "and now I'm talking to myself!" she sighed.

Lloyd woke up in the morning with a note next to his bed:

_Lloyd ,i love you_ _and you probably hate me right now, so I'm going away. Please don't worry about me because you have responsibilities and I'm not important._

"What?! How could she leave me?"

Lloyd had to find her. He ran home and showed the ninja's the note.

The ninja's were worried about Lloyd, "but she tried to kill you!"

Lloyd was crying, he couldn't bear the thought.

The ninja all left to search for Kailee, after a year they had searched all of Ninjago and they had found nothing. Lloyd was running out of hope.

"any luck?" Lloyd asked, after the ninja had gotten back.

"Nope" said the ninja's sadly, "one more house left"

They could tell Lloyd was heart-broken, this had to be it. They jumped off the bounty and knocked on the door. A boy with dark brown hair opened the door and stared at the ninja confused,

"Hey!" asked Lloyd, "is Kailee here?"

He could tell the boy was still confused, he called for Kailee and left. A few minutes later Kailee came to the door.

"Lloyd?!" said Kailee, "is that you?!"

Lloyd started crying, he couldn't believe it, it was Kailee!

"hey Lloyd!" said Kailee, "um, uh, you probably should know that, uh, I'm getting ma-

That was it, Lloyd had had enough already, he grabbed Kailee and kissed her, trying to feel this moment before it was gone forever.

* * *

**Expect the next chapter to come next month, i'll try to be faster for everyone! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am writing a new story called Kai's love story, It should be out tomorrow. I do not own Ninjago, iPhone, or any of the characters except Kailee. **

Chapter 5

"Lloyd, I'm getting married." Said Kailee looking at the ground, "You have responsibilities as the green ninja"

Lloyd was heartbroken, he started crying. "Come on guys let's go" He said.

_"Oh Lloyd."_ Thought Kailee, _"If only you knew how hard this is for me."_

_"I can't sleep! Well, nobody said I couldn't watch movies all night." _ Thought Lloyd grabbing his iPhone. The next thing he knew he was sitting at breakfast and everyone was staring at him.

"Lloyd, are you ok?" asked Kai, "You seem really tired."

"Yeah." Lloyd replied, "Yuck, what is this stuff?!"

"Bacon, eggs and pancakes." Said Jay laughing.

"Was that a joke?" asked Zane, "Or is something really wrong with Lloyd?"

"Would you guys just leave me alone?!" shouted Lloyd as he stormed off to his room, "Ugh!"

_"Maybe I should just be evil, then I wouldn't have responsibilities." _ Thought Lloyd laying in bed, _"No, Kailee wouldn't love me anymore if that happens."_

Suddenly Nya shouted on the speakers, "Someone's in trouble! There are serpentine!"

The ninja all rushed out the door to where Nya had told them to go, in Ninjago city. The ninja looked around to see a girl Lloyd's age being crushed by a Constrictai. They using their spinjitzu to scare him away, they looked at the girl, pale and unconscious.

"Let's bring her back to the bounty guys." Said Kai, "She'll wake up eventually."

Lloyd looked at her for a few moments, _"She's beautiful." _ He thought, "_Wait, what am i thinking?!"_

"Lloyd!" shouted Kai, "Help us pick her up!"

Lloyd rushed over and helped the ninja carry her back home, they placed her in the guest room on the bed.

After three hours her eyes started opening, "Where am i?" She asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lloyd." He replied, "Your at Destiny's Bounty!"

_"He's so handsome!"_ She thought,_ "He's probably already got a girlfriend though."_

"What's your name?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm Leah." She replied softly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lloyd, the green ninja!" Said Lloyd, "Do you want to meet everyone else?"

"Uh, sure!" Said Leah, _"He's amazing!" _she thought as he led her to the dining room.

"So, the scary one with the spiky hair is Kai, the serious one with the really light hair is Zane, the one with the brown hair and the slash through his eyebrow is Jay, the one with the black hair is Cole, and the guy with the long white beard and staff is Sensei Wu." Said Lloyd looking at Leah, she was beautiful, so beautiful she took Lloyd's mind off Kailee completely.

The ninja all ate dinner and went to their rooms, Leah sat down on her bed thinking about Lloyd when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she said softly.

"It's me Lloyd, I was thinking maybe we could talk to eachother for a bit." Said Lloyd entering the room.

"Sure!" said Leah patting the spot on the bed next to her, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, uh, i-i-i was uh, wondering…" Lloyd stuttered, "Uh, what happened to your parents?"

Leah started crying when she heard that word, "The serpentine."


	6. Chapter 6

**So everybody, Yay another chapter! If anybody's even there...**

**I don't own Ninjago or any of the characters except Kailee and Leah. Reviews are appreciated, here's the story:**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Your parents got bitten by the serpentine?" Lloyd asked, " My father got bitten by the great devourer and the prophecy states that one day I'll have to fight him."

"That's horrible, I'm glad I don't have to fight one of my parents someday." Said Leah, "Lloyd, I really like you, your, well, I don't really know how to say it, Lloyd your amazing!"

"Really?" Asked Lloyd, "I kinda thought the same thing about you, you're so pretty and your name is beautiful, everything about you is beautiful!"

They stared dreamily into each others eyes and kissed for a few moments, until Kai came in.

"Uh Lloyd?' Asked Kai, "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah of course, what about?" Asked Lloyd, "Am I in trouble?"

"What are you doing kissing a girl you don't even know?!" Yelled Kai, "We don't even know if she's good or bad!"

Lloyd just stared at him. "Look, it's hard for me to control my feelings ever since what happened with Kailee, I didn't mean to kiss her I just, did." Lloyd sighed, "Besides, she said she likes me, and I know I love her."

Kai slowly walked away mumbling about… video games? Something like that, Lloyd knew that there was nothing more that Kai could say about the matter.

"I'm gonna play some video games and see if there are any potato chips left, I think I might have ate them all…" Mumbled Lloyd to himself while looking around the kitchen.

"Hi Lloyd!" said Leah, "Why are you running around the kitchen opening all the drawers?"

"I was gonna play video games but I can't find any chips and video games aren't the same without them!" Said Lloyd as he stopped running.

"Why don't we do something else Lloyd?" replied Leah, "A walk in the woods would be nice, don't you think? Don't you spend most of your time playing video games?"

"Yeah I guess, anything you wanna do is fine by me." Said Lloyd kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

**Another chapter finished. I might be updating a LOT slower now because I'm ****_trying_**** to write 3 other stories, at the same time. Please review or PM!**


End file.
